vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid (MapleStory)
|-|Orchid= |-|Post Power Drain= Summary Orchid was one of the Black Mage Commanders and the founder of the Black Wings. A Spirit of Darkness, she and her brother Lotus commanded incredible power and were the ones to tutor the Black Mage in the art of manipulating darkness. She and Lotus happily waged war on the Maplers, seeing their antics as little more than a game until Lotus slew Empress Aria, attracting Phantom's wrath in their final confrontation at the Temple of Time, where the Legend swiftly dispatched the both of them in a fit of rage, putting Lotus into a deep coma. She spent the next few centuries as the leader of the Black Wings in an attempt to revive him but was drained of her power and left a prisoner of the Resistance as a result of Gelimer's machinations. She returns to prominence during the climax of the Black Heaven Incident, calming Lotus down before his untimely demise and taking back the power stolen from her, using it to foil Gelimer's plans in the process. She is last seen meeting with Guwaru to reclaim her powers and form as a Spirit of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | Likely 9-C Name: Orchid Origin: MapleStory Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old (Even older than The Black Mage) Classification: Spirit of Darkness in Human Form, Former Black Mage Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight | None notable Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Was one of the Black Mage's most powerful commanders and fought the Legends on numerous occasions, should be comparable to Lotus) | Likely Street level (Was virtually powerless and couldn't escape from the Resistance base) Speed: Unknown (Is comparable to the other Black Mage Commanders and the Legends) | Normal Human (Reduced to a normal human after the loss of the majority of her powers) Lifting Strength: Class 100 with Telekinesis (Can easily lift entire war machines, her brother powered Black Heaven's systems and kept it afloat) | Above Average Human (Could easily operate heavy machinery that was designed for use by Androids) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class via powerscaling | Likely Street Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Was one of the most powerful Black Mage Commanders, should be comparable to her brother Lotus) | Street level Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers with magic and telekinesis Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Orchid is one of the oldest and most powerful Black Mage Commanders, having been the Black Mage's tutor in the use of darkness during her time as a former spirit. She clashed with the Legends on numerous occasions and wielded great authority and political presence as the leader of the Black Wings. However, she's rather childish and arrogant and is prone to viewing fights as games rather than actual battles, not taking them seriously until actually pressed, but this trait has diminished since she lost her powers Weaknesses: Orchid is very arrogant and prideful, she is much weaker when separated from her brother Lotus, She is not trained in close combat of any form and is thus helpless without her powers | Normal human weaknesses Key: Full Power | Powers Drained Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6